1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reel, and more particularly to a reel for a suspended sunshade, which has a friction element to stop the reel.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional sunshade comprises a base, a post, a frame and a canopy. The post extends upward from the base. The frame is foldable and mounted on the top of the post. The canopy is attached to the frame to cover the frame. When the frame is expanded, the canopy is simultaneously expanded to shade the sunlight. However, because the canopy is arranged above the base, the space under the canopy for the user to use is reduced because the base is in the shaded area. Therefore, a suspended sunshade as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4 is provided to increase the useable space.
The conventional suspended sunshade comprises a base (40), a post (41), a suspending rod (44), a tube (45), a frame (47), a canopy (46) and a reel (50). The post (41) extends upward from the base (40). The suspending rod (44) is pivotally connected to the top of the post (41). A sleeve (42) is slidably mounted on the post (41). A lever (43) is pivotally connected between the sleeve (42) and one end of the suspending rod (44). The tube (47) extends downward from the other end of the suspending rod (44). The frame (47) is moveably and foldably attached to the tube (45). The canopy (46) is attached to the frame (47) to cover the frame (47). The reel (50) is mounted on the opposite end of the suspending rod (44) from the tube (45). A cord (48) is connected between the reel (50) and the frame (47) and extends through the suspending rod (44) and tube (45).
With reference to FIGS. 4 and 5, the conventional reel (50) for the suspended sunshade comprises a housing (52), an axle (54) and a wheel (58). The housing (52) is attached to the end of the suspending rod (44). The axle (54) is rotatably mounted in the housing (52) and extends out from the housing (52). A handle (56) is secured to the exposed end of the axle (54). The wheel (58) is secured to the axle (54) and rotatably mounted in the housing (52). One end of the cord (48) is securely connected to the wheel (58). When the user rotates the handle (56), the axle (54) and the wheel (58) will rotate with the handle (56). The cord (48) will be wound around the wheel (58) or unwound from the wheel (58). This causes the frame (47) to move relative to the tube (45) through the cord (48), and the frame (47), and the canopy (46) will be folded or expanded. In addition, a stop is arranged between the tube (45) and the frame (47), such that the frame (47) and the canopy (46) are held in the expanded position by the stop. Because the base (40) and the post (41) are not under the canopy (46), the useable shaded space under the canopy (46) is increased.
However, because the conventional reel (50) does not have a friction element, the frame (47) and the canopy (46) can only be completely folded or fully expanded. The degree to which the canopy (46) is expanded is not controllable. The use of the suspended sunshade is limited.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved reel for a suspended sunshade to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an improved reel with a friction element to hold the wheel in any desired position so the degree to which the canopy of the suspended sunshade is expanded is controllable. The reel comprises a housing, an axle, a handle, a wheel and a friction element. The friction element is mounted in the housing and presses against the wheel. The friction element is made of an elastic material. The friction element includes an inverse U-shaped base portion and a protruding contact pad extending up from the base portion to press against the wheel. Consequently, the wheel can be stopped in any desired position by the friction element, and the degree to which the canopy is expanded is controlled. The use of the suspended sunshade becomes more versatile.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.